dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Tome of Magic (3.5e Sourcebook)/SRP2
Chapter 2: Classes and Creation As part of the big rewrite, all of the SRD spellcasters are being rewritten as well. The narrower classes are being made broader to suit the fact that their other cousins tend to be quite broad as classes. Additionally, quite a few oddities have been corrected, and classes have been created which (I hope!) work well. At the same time, I realise that not everyone likes broad classes, and that's OK. For alternatives, check out Chapter 5: Variants and Variations, which gives a range of narrow classes to suit many tastes. = Arcane Magic Users = The imposition of the will needed to work arcane magic is approached by several groups differently. Bards do this through performance, by mastering their creative impulses and putting them to a structured use. Sorcerers instead use the power granted to them by their blood to work their power. Wizards use learning and logic to enforce their will on the cosmos and work their magic. The Bard The Sorcerer The Wizard Wizards are Batman. This is not deniable, and not very surprising either. However, the power levels between wizards as they exist in the SRD could be gulf-like, depending on which spells they spent their precious gold and spellbook pages on. For this volume, some effort is going to be made to bring them into line and also to make them work in less weird ways. Thoughts: Wizards are forced to specialise, and get different powers and Simple spells based on their choices. The bonus feats aren't cool either, and need to become something else. Engaged in arcane studies and practices, wizards are endless learners and academics. Those that adventure seek to find out more about the world, and test their theories and magic in a 'live' situation, or are simply tired of their offices and laboratories and need a fresh perspective on life. Making a Wizard Wizards tend toward support and back-row roles, as they aren't very strong or resilient. However, it is there that the similarities end, as a wizard's specialisation can significantly affect what they choose to do and how well they do it. Abilities: Intelligence is the most important ability score for a wizard, as it gives power to their spells. Constitution is also very important to wizards, as their hit points aren't their strong suit. A high Dexterity also helps. Races: All manner of races have wizards, but not all are suited to the highly intellectualised learning style required to train them. Humans, elves and gnomes all have long-standing wizarding traditions, and halflings and half-elves also occasionally adopt them. Half-orcs or other savage humanoids don't often choose this line of work, as it puts excessive strain on their small minds. Alignment: Most wizards are neutral, seeing themselves as detached observers and scientists rather than agents of some moral or ethical cause. That said, wizards of every alignment can and do exist. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125gp). this Starting Age: Complex. (these need changing) Class Features All of the following are class features of the wizard. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wizards are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with armour, nor with shields. : Wizards cast arcane spells. These need to be prepared ahead of time. A wizard must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level in order to cast it. Save DCs for wizard spells are equal to 10 + 1/2 the wizard's character level + the cleric's Intelligence modifier. At 1st level, a wizard knows all Simple wizard spells, as well as two Complex wizard spells of their choice. At each subsequent level, they learn an additional two Complex wizard spells. A wizard must prepare their spells by spending one hour studying their spellbook, after which they decide which spells to prepare. The number of spells a wizard can prepare ach day is based on their level, and can be found on the table above. A prepared At-Will spell can be used as often as the wizard wishes and it remains prepared, but a Limited ability becomes un-prepared when used. A wizard can prepare more than one copy of any spell they know. : Wizards study a very broad range of subjects, and cannot hope to become experts at everything. At 1st level, a wizard selects a specialisation, which is one of the schools of magic (abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy or transmutation). Additionally, they must also select two banned schools of their choice. A wizard cannot prepare any spells from their banned schools. They also cannot activate any items that cast such spells directly (though they can still use items made with those spells that don't directly cast them). This does not apply to their Substitutive Knack class feature (as the spells are never prepared). In return, a wizard receives one additional prepared spell of each level that they can cast, but that spell must be of their chosen school. : Wizards use a number of spells so regularly that they can use them without preparation. Any wizard may use one of the following spells even if they haven't prepared it. To do so, they must expend any prepared spell (making it un-prepared) of at least the same level as the spell they want to cast. Otherwise, this is identical to normal spellcasting. 0—<-spells, spells, spells-> 1st—<-spells, spells, spells-> 2nd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 3rd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 4th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 5th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 6th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 7th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 8th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 9th—<-spells, spells, spells-> Elf Wizard Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. Campaign Information Playing a Wizard Religion: While any wizard denying the existence or importance of deities would be considered a fool, very few actually choose to follow one. Those that do make this choice tend to follow deities of knowledge, learning or mysteries. Additionally, different specialists also choose different deities - while for a necromancer, following a deity of death is not much of a stretch, an abjurer would rather follow a deity of protection. Other Classes: A wizard needs others to protect them, as they are not capable in melee combat and cannot take much punishment. In return, they are happy to share their talents with the rest of their group, and can serve as a powerful force multiplier. Wizards also tend to know a great deal, and adventurers with information on their side usually do better in life. Combat: Wizards prefer hovering at the back and letting others take the pain of melee combat. Strategists and support-givers, wizards assist their friends, but without letting the enemy get too close. Advancement: Wizards can stay in their own class quite happily. Some choose to train in archery to become arcane archers, while others develop their larcenous skills and become arcane tricksters. While wizard wild mages are rare, they do exist, as the phenomenon of wild magic consistently defies clear formulation and study - something sure to attract a wizard. Wizards in the World The role of a wizard is to learn and understand. Almost all approach this with a very logical and rigorous approach, and many of the discoveries to do with the nature of magic and how it works came from wizards. Many others also pursue more practical lines of research, such as making of constructs, item enchantment or development of new spells. Those that choose to adventure do so to test their latest theories and creations, to see the world and learn more of it, or just to get a fresh perspective on their work (and maybe even field-test it). Daily Life: Every wizard tends to begin their morning by studying their spellbook, to give them the tools to get through their day. Those who are not adventuring tend to be found in libraries, laboratories and workshops, investigating some phenomenon or inventing something. While adventuring, this remains true to a point, but frequently interspersed with fighting and other adventurous things. Notables: There are many notable wizards. While Grand Magister Ashe is probably the most famous, thanks to her formulations regarding magic theory, Professor Norton Chadwick is also a very well-known wizard, thanks to his theories regarding shadows and illusion magic. Organizations: Wizards tend to be loners, but many belong to universities, research guilds or similar organisations. This allows them to pool their research and bounce ideas off other informed people. Others work inside organisations of all varieties, providing magical solutions to their (various) problems. NPC Reactions: Wizards tend to be far too smart for most people, and their social graces aren't always in the best of forms. As a result, people tend to view them with a mixture of awe and amusement, although individual wizards tend to be judged on their own merits. Many stories are told about wizards' capabilities, most of which are either impossible or ridiculously overstated, which can elicit some very strange reactions to wizards from simple or backward people, however. Wizards in the Game Wizards serve as the brains of their party or organisations, and also act as highly-capable problem-solvers. No matter what role they choose to play, they can always be found tinkering with spells and inventions to solve problems many didn't even know existed. Adaptation: This class is meant to reflect an academic wizard. For those who want a more martial arcane spellcaster, or one that is more social, are advised to check out the Warmage and the Psion in Chapter 5: Variants and Variations. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL <- EL Number ->: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. = Divine Magic Users = Divine magic is not taken, it is granted. The cleric receives magic from their deity by devotion and learning, while the paladin prefers to gain this power by martial pursuits and training in the physical arts. The Cleric Serving their deities to advance their agenda in the world, a cleric is one of their deity's highest servants, granted divine magic to make their will manifest across the cosmos. Making a Cleric Depending on their choice of deity, clerics can take a wide variety of forms. Some fight on the front lines, while others give support from the back. Thus, the choice of deity will inform what role a cleric can play, but in practice, a cleric of the right deity can fill almost any role. Abilities: Charisma is the most important ability score for a cleric, as it gives power to their spells. Depending on what other role they choose to play, Strength or Dexterity (and, indeed, Constitution) may be important as well. Races: All manner of races have clerics, just as they have racial gods. In practice, any race is equally likely to become a cleric. Alignment: Clerics can be of any alignment, even ones that are highly dissimilar to their patron deities. Not everyone reads the teachings of a deity the same way, and deities, being eternal and incredibly-powerful beings, don't always concern themselves with things like 'consistency'. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the cleric. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons and their deity's favoured weapon. They are proficient with light armour and with light shields. : Clerics cast divine spells, which they do not need to prepare ahead of time. A cleric must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level in order to cast it. Save DCs for cleric spells are equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's character level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. A cleric knows all Simple cleric spells, as well as all of the spells on any domain sphere granted by their deity. A cleric must prepare their spells by spending one hour praying or meditating, after which they decide which spells to prepare. The number of spells a cleric can prepare ach day is based on their level, and can be found on the table above. A prepared At-Will spell can be used as often as the cleric wishes and it remains prepared, but a Limited ability becomes un-prepared when used. A cleric can prepare more than one copy of any spell they know. : Through their connections to their deities, clerics can call upon a number of spells so easily that they do not need to prepare them. Any cleric may use any spell that is part of the spheres provided by their deity, even if they haven't prepared it. To do so, they must expend any prepared spell (making it un-prepared) of at least the same level as the spell they want to cast. Otherwise, this is identical to normal spellcasting. : A cleric must follow all the rules set down by their deity for clerics. These vary depending on the deity, and should be discussed with the GM. Alternatively, just use one from the Tome of Divinities already. (Su): Something will go here once I figure out how to make it tick. (Ex): Starting at 1st level, and then at 4th level and every four levels thereafter, a cleric gains a domain sphere ability from one of the spheres offered by his or her deity. They cannot pick the same ability twice. Ex-Clerics A cleric that repeatedly and egregiously violates the rules for clerics of their deity loses access to their domain sphere abilities, spellcasting and channel energy abilities. They do not get them back unless they atone. Human Cleric Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. Campaign Information Playing a Cleric Religion: A cleric's choice of deity is the most important choice that they can make. It determines how they should behave, what is expected of them, and what sort of powers they have at their disposal. As a result, their religion defines them. Other Classes: Clerics typically understand the importance of members of other classes, and are willing and able to help them do what they do best. As clerics vary widely, their relationships with other classes depend on their choice of deity and also their choice of focus. Combat: There is no such thing as a 'typical' role in combat for a cleric. Clerics can and do fill all roles in combat, depending on their deity and choice of focus. Advancement: Clerics are perfectly happy to continue advancing in their own class. Clerics in the World Clerics serve an important role in communities and the world as a whole as communicators and executors of a deity's will, as well as providing living, physical proof that their deities exist and matter. Additionally, they serve an important function to ensuring that their deity's portfolio remains looked after, at the level that they are capable of influencing. While for low-level clerics, this can be as small as a single community, for high-level ones, this can include planets, solar systems or even the whole universe. Daily Life: A cleric's work is never done, or at least that's the case if they're doing their job properly. Deities need a lot done, and there are never enough clerics to go around to making sure that their porfolios remain maintained, and that their faith remains known and believed. A cleric's day can include just about anything - and they have to be ready for it. Adventuring clerics have it exactly the same way, except even more so. Notables: Each church, cult or religious organisation has its own special members and people of importance. Organizations: Clerics of a smilar faith NPC Reactions: Due to the sheer range of worship forms and deities out there, clerics are received in every way possible, from devotion to assassination attempts, and just about everything in-between. Generally, in places where the cleric's deity is held in high regard, the cleric will also be held in high regard. However, in places where the cleric's deity is seen in a poor light, the cleric would likely receive a bad reception. In places where people are indifferent or don't know, they will be judged on their actions alone. Clerics in the Game Clerics, depending on their deities, serve a wide variety of roles. From warriors to advisors to healers to wise men and women, to just about anything else, a cleric can be found in that role, serving the will of their deity and keeping their portfolio maintained. Adaptation: This cleric class is designed to be 'generic', to cover as many deities as possible, while providing enough variation to make them interesting and different to each other. It's completely possible to make clerics even more diverse than this, but doing so requires a clear understanding of what deities exist in the world and how they interact. For more ideas on this, see the Tome of Divinities. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL <- EL Number ->: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. The Paladin = Natural Magic Users = Natural magic is a birthright, given to all by being part of a natural order of some sort. Druids draw upon this power by becoming closer to nature in a mystical sense, while rangers are much more practical and down-to-earth about their powers. The Druid The Ranger = Prestige Classes = Just like everyone, spellcasters need their prestige classes. However, the ones that aren't straight-up ridiculous suffer from serious problems in implementation in the other direction. So let's make this better. The Arcane Archer The Arcane Trickster The Mystic Theurge The Wild Mage ---- Category:3.5e Category:User